Two Queens, One Throne
by impureevilregal
Summary: In an AU where Regina doesn't push Cora through the looking glass, Cora get's tired of being in the backseat of Regina's reign as Queen. However, Regina doesn't want to give up either. Who will come out on top?
1. Chapter 1

Cora looked over the palace balcony. It was a nice view, that was true. The sun was rising over the hills and the villagers were all out and about in the city below. Her daughter had been doing her best running the country as queen. There was only one problem. She wasn't the queen. While she was happy with what her daughter had done, Cora wanted more. Cora was tired of sitting in the back seat as Regina took control. Maybe it should all change...

But, she couldn't really kill her daughter, could she? After all, Regina was just doing what she had been trained to do. And she had done it wonderfully. But it just wasn't the same. Maybe if I become Queen, Cora mused, then I will be the one with citizens bowing for me, and I can rule everything. After all, power is everything, and I can't let _love_ stop me from ruling, now can I?

No, Cora thought, I will be the one in control of everything. And the citizens will fear me. Even if I have to kill most of them, the remaining will be so terrified that they will do my bidding without a second thought. And then, well then, I will truly be in control.

But, of course, Regina also has magic now. And it is quite powerful, isn't it? I will have to defeat her. "Hmmm this will be getting interesting" Cora spoke this part out loud to the morning sky.

And of course, Regina took that precise moment to come and speak to her mother out on the balcony. "What will be getting interesting Mother" She said, as her way of greeting.

"Oh, nothing that concerns you darling. I was just thinking about how the corn harvest will be coming in soon, and how that will change the prices of food, will it not?"

"I do believe that it concerns me then, as it is _my_ Kingdom, mother. But I do believe that you are right, it will be an interesting adjustment, that is, if this crops goes well, unlike last years."

Of course, it is your kingdom, Cora thought bitterly. At least it is your kingdom, for now. But soon things will change, and I will be the one in charge. Or perhaps today even. After all, there is no time like the present, right?

"Regina darling, I would like to speak to you, inside perhaps?"

"What is it Mother?"

"Oh you'll see. It's a surprise."

**Inside a few minutes later **

**Cora's Point of view**

"Now then, Regina" I began gesturing for her to sit down. "I was thinking, you have done a wonderful job running the kingdom, but I think it's my turn."

"What- what are you talking about Mother" Regina said, clearly confused as to what was happening.

"I am talking about the fact that it is **my** turn to be queen. You've done beautifully, but I am taking it from here.

"What" she starts, clearly in shock. "No, Mother, you aren't taking over as queen, because you know what, I am queen, and this is one thing that you are not taking away from me."

"Actually, I am" I say, raising my hand to use the spell that I haven't used on her in so many years, the spell that immobilizes her. However, she knows what I am doing immediately, and almost like a reflex she creates a fireball in her hand and throws it at me. It's well aimed, and quite powerful, but it's not enough.

"Oh, do you really believe that you can stop me? No, you can't because mother knows best." I say, after deflecting the fireball back at her. I step closer to her, and she steps back. I raise my arm again and this time manage to successfully cast the spell. She is suspended in the air and can't get away.

The look of pure and unadulterated rage on her face is quite a sight to behold. Why, I don't believe I have ever seen her this upset. "Oh dear, don't be disappointed, you gave it your best effort" I say, before bringing two of the suits of armor that my daughter seems to be so fond of to life, and setting her down, still immobilized.

They move according to my directions, and blindfold her. And I smile. Because the kingdom is now mine.

* * *

**Author's note: First off I do not, nor will I ever, own once upon a time. Secondly, I know, another story! But, I don't control my muse, I only write what it tells me to, and it is stubbornly refusing to write any of my other stories until I start writing this one. I apologize for not updating any of the others, but my muse gives me what my muse gives me. **

**So then, would you please leave a review? It really makes my day seeing even a little 1 and reading it. Even if your impression of this so far isn't the best, I really appreciate constructive criticism as well, as it helps make me a better writer. **

**Until next chapter then!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Regina's POV**

I wake up around midday, and discover that I had the oddest of dreams. My Mother and me battled with magic, and she, wanted to take the throne from me. I look around and see my surroundings. Then I realize that, it wasn't a dream. My Mother actually tried to take my throne from me, and judging from where I am at, it seems that she succeeded as well.

I looked around everywhere. It isn't exactly a dungeon, but it isn't my rooms as queen either. There's a desk, and the bed that I was sleeping on, then off to the side there was a wardrobe, filled with considerably less fashionable gowns than the ones back in room. Off to the side there was a Mirror. And then a Window Wait a minute... a Mirror... I never told her Mother about the Genie did I?

"Hello Regina dear" I hear from behind me. Of course, I already know who it is. It's my Mother.

"Hello Mother" I say in a stiff, voice we forced pleasantness.

"Do you enjoy your new accommodations?"

"Not the best, I would have to say that I prefer my old rooms better."

"Oh, don't you recognize it? This is just like your old rooms. From before you became Queen. To be honest I'm surprised you didn't notice it right away, having spent as much time as you did hiding in it in an attempt to stay away from me."

"Well, that was quite a while ago, wasn't it Mother? I can't say that I remember, it happening as long ago as it did, and I'm surprised that you remember to be honest."

"Well, as you can see, I did."

"Now then, can you let me out, or do I need to use magic to blow this place up?"

"And kill yourself? I don't think so."

"There is one thing you should never do Mother."

"And what would that be?"

"Test me." I reply, working my magic up and directing it at the wall. It hits square on, and it starts to topple over.

"NO" my Mother yells immediately. She holds up her hand and stops it from collapsing. Setting it all back up as it was before. "And here I was, trying to be nice."

"Mother, you are many things, but nice is not one of them."

"So cold, you really shouldn't speak to me that way you know."

"Yet I do. Now, could you please leave me alone Mother? As I'm pretty sure you aren't letting me out anytime soon, then you could at least leave me in peace."

"I do suppose you are right. And I do have a kingdom to run. Goodbye Regina, I'll be back later."

"Yeah, my kingdom" I say under my breathe right after she leaves. I sit on a chair that was next to the bed for a few minutes, making sure that she was gone completely. Once I am completely sure, I get up and walk over to the mirror.

"Genie. Are you there" I say, waiting to see whether or not I will get a response.

A face appears in the Mirror almost immediately after I say those words. "Yes your Majesty?" He says.

"I need you to do something for me." I say, knowing that he will do it.

"What is it?" He asks.

"I need you to go spy on my Mother. And tell me everything. But most importantly, make sure that you are not seen by anyone."

"I understand" he says before leaving again to go spy on her.

So he's gone, leaving me to my thoughts. It seems that I end up alone a lot. Alone with nobody else to help me. Besides my Mother, but most of the time she is the problem.

In a way, this situation is like the one I had back when I was 18, so it is fitting that my new room is designed like it. The desk even has the proper colors of ink with the quills. The drawers all have the exact same books as I used to read. I didn't realize that she paid that much attention to me. In a way it is touching. I didn't think that she had it in her, but she has proved me wrong again.

When I open the last drawer on the desk, I expect to find some blank pieces of parchment, and maybe an empty journal. And it is true, they are there as well, but there is something else, something that catches my attention. My old journal. My Mother saved it for all of those years.

I sit down on the bed and stare at it in awe. All of my thought's from when I was young are held in that small book. I wonder what I used to say? I open it, and feel the pages beneath my fingers, the smell of the ink rising off the pages. And I nearly begin to cry. I will read it someday I decide. Just not today.

* * *

**A/N So first off, I still don't own Once Upon A Time. I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter and will leave a review favorite or follow for me to wake up to. It really does make me happy. So, this is going to be quite fun next chapter, and I do hope you enjoyed! Until next chapter then!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Regina's POV**

I sit there, staring at the book not blinking at all. My little book of secrets. That's what this book is. My book of secrets, the book that holds 3 years of my life sitting in front of me. Maybe I should keep a journal again. It might help me cope with the fact that my mother has again trapped me, just as she did before.

Of course, I won't stay trapped for long. I can not, will not allow it. No, I will break free from her and make her pay for this. I will become Queen once more, and she will regret it. She will regret trapping me in here. Of course, I know that, deep down, I will not be able to hurt her. Because, no matter what happens, she is still my Mother, and I can not, I will not hurt her.

But I can take away her magic. I can make it so she can never use magic again and leave her in this room forever, just as she would have done with me. That would be fair, an eye for an eye. But at the same time, can I really expect her to ever stop? I doubt it. No, I think that even then, she would still long for more, and still try to overtake me.

Because I believe that my Mother craves power, she needs it, she has to have it, and without it, she becomes more vicious than ever. And I don't want that to happen either. But something has to happen.

As the Genie has yet to respond to me, I decide to take matters into my own hands. Maybe I can surprise my Mother, maybe I can catch her off guard, and attack her the minute she walks through that door. I can do this. I can knock her out, and then leave her all alone and trapped in here... yes I can do this. I can break free without any help from anyone.

So I stand right next to the door, reading a book yet listening carefully so that the minute she opens that door I am ready with my attack. But this will have to work really good, or else it's doomed. And my plan will not fail, because I am strong enough to do this. I can be better than my Mother at something. She isn't better than me, even though she seems to think that she is.

So I sit there, reading about a romance that I could only dream about. A romance that has a happy ending. So unlike mine. No, it was all ruined by Snow White, her and maybe, maybe my Mother a little. But I knew that it would happen if my Mother found out. It's not really my Mother's fault. No, it was all Snow White's fault, and now, I can't have my vengeance because I am locked up here by my Mother.

But, it will happen one day. I am not sure I will be happy without it. In fact, I know that unless I see Snow White lying dead at my feet can I be truly happy. I long for that happy, happy day. I don't care how long it will take, I don't care how much of me it takes, but I will have my happy ending. I will not let Daniel's death go unavenged.

Eventually I hear the telltale footsteps of my Mother walking up the stairs. I hear them grow closer and closer to me, and when I am sure that they are close enough, I start working up my magic. Right when I see her form walking through the doorway I release my magic. It should hit her square on, but instead it does the exact opposite. I see her raising her arm in a shield and the magic rebounding, hitting me full on. After that, it all goes black.

**Cora's POV **

"Really Regina, did you believe that you could defeat me? I'm your Mother, and a Mother knows her daughter. So foolish. Then again you always were quite foolish weren't you? Believing that you could stop me." I say, over my daughter's still unmoving figure. The wall has crumbled all around her, bricks having fallen all over her. I brush them off of her, and heal her, without waking her.

"As we can't have you in here, what will we do with you? I can't really run the risk of you using magic anymore, so I'll have to use fairy dust on you... hmmm, maybe just for a little while" I say, trailing off. Yes, this will work, and remind her who's in charge now as well. After all, I can't risk having her think that she's smarter than me can I?

There is no way that I am giving up this power now. Nothing is going to change that. No, instead I will keep it for myself. Of course, I can't kill my daughter, though that would be much easier. After all, every Monarch needs an heir, do they not?

With a wave of my hand I bring some suits of armor to life and have them get to work. Soon Regina will learn why she can't mess with me.

**A/N I still do not own once upon a time. And prepare for a chapter much darker than these past ones next time. My muse just want's to go that direction. Could you please leave me a review and let me know what you think? It only takes a few seconds, but means the world to me! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Cora's POV **

"Where is Regina" Henry comes in asking. How clueless can he be? It's been a day and he hasn't noticed that she was missing. Quite impressive really.

"I do believe that is none of your concern" I reply, shooing him out of the room. As if I am going to tell him where she is. He would get quite upset I imagine. But things do happen. And I did what I had to do, so I don't see the problem with it really.

"She isn't in her rooms, and I've searched everywhere. Where is Regina, Cora" he says, his voice rising.

"Why, I do believe that you need to keep better track of our daughter Henry."

"You know where she is, don't you, Cora?"

"And if I do" I reply, a smirk growing on my face. No, I am not telling him where she is. Why would I when I know that he would try to stop my plan? Of course, he would never stand up against me, I know that much, but it is a terrible nuisance to have to hear him complaining.

"Then tell me so I can see our daughter."

"I don't think I will."

"Cora, you've done something with her, haven't you" he says, his tone becoming slightly accusing of me.

"Why yes I have."

"Please Cora, let me see our daughter."

"Very well," I say, not in the mood to deal with him and his incessant twittering. "Just touch nothing."

I lead him down the twisting stairs to the basements. Then I use my magic to blast open a wall, repairing it behind me. After that the stairs become wet and shimmering, yet dark and ominous as to what is coming next. There are no rats however, as I had decided against it.

"Where are we Cora" Henry asks, quietly, almost as if he doesn't want to know.

"Well, a while ago, I decided that I needed my own secret area that nobody knows about, as I had to leave my old vault behind when we moved to the palace."

"And, Regina is in here?"

"Yes. She is" I reply, before I continue walking. I turn to the left, before realizing that it was a right that I needed to take, and backtrack. I probably shouldn't have made this new vault as much like a maze as I did. But it's a little to late to change that.

Henry walks, quite frightened behind me, as if he is frightened as to what he is going to see. Then again, I suppose I can't really blame him, he always was quite a coward, and I don't think that will ever change. It's one of his best features if you ask me.

"And, what, why is she down here?'

"Well, as she destroyed the tower" I say.

"What tower Cora?"

"The tower I had her in yesterday. However, she then decided to demolish it, so I am keeping her down here."

"But, but why?"

"So that I can become Queen of course" I say laughingly, mocking his ignorance. After all, did he really think that I would be content watching Regina rule? No, this was all part of my plan.

He keeps walking behind me in silence, even more scared of what he is going to see. Not wanting to fight back against me, yet scared for his daughter. I almost wonder if he would fight back against me if I threatened to kill her. I might actually do that just to see his reaction, just to see how much fear I strike into his heart. I already know that it is quite a bit, but how much is the question.

Mirrors line this section, I'm not quite sure why, as I am the only one that will see them, but it looks quite nice. And although Henry is trembling so much that I can practically hear it, we are almost there.

I blow through another stone wall, repairing it behind me once more, and there Regina is. Her legs both chained to the wall, and sitting on a pile of straw, unconscious. Of course, she won't stay like that for long.

"Cora, what did you do?"

"I'm teaching her a lesson that she should have learned long ago."

"Cora, please let her go" he says, a scared look in his eyes.

"I have already told you, that you need to stop coddling her."

"But, Cora" he begins to protest.

"No, Henry. She needs to learn her lesson."

He wants to argue, I can see it in his eyes, in fact he begins to open his mouth, but he doesn't say anything, I knew that he wouldn't say anything. Because he is still the coward he used to be. Just like I thought.

"Now let's go Henry, she needs to wake up alone."

"But, Cora please, let me stay with her."

"No Henry. Now come on."

He backs down once more and follows me out of the chambers. I take him up the stairs, and out, leaving my daughter alone in the dark silence. Soon she will learn once more to not mess with _me. _

* * *

**The Genie's Point of View**

I watch as the Queen's Mother leaves not even glancing at me. Why she had mirrors down here I don't even know, as it seems to be much like the Queen's vault. She must have done something, as she wasn't in the room she was in before. She must be down here somewhere, but where is the question. I have to find her, don't I?

So I go and look out all of the mirrors, searching for her. Finally, as I sense a mirror behind the wall at the end of the hall, I go to check and see her lying there, unconscious. I should wake her, but she looks so small and innocent right now, chained to the wall. As if she can't hurt anyone, and she also looks as if she needs the rest, so I let her sleep on.

Still, I know where she is now, and when she wakes up, I can go see her, and report to her everything. And let her know exactly what her Mother is doing, proving myself to be helpful to her in the best of ways.

And I would love that. After all, as I can do nothing else trapped in this mirror, I should help her. And so I will. I can only hope that she will appreciate me though. I want her to appreciate me, and she will one day. I know she will, she has to.

But I have spent enough time staring at the Queen, no I should go back to spy on her Mother as she requested me to, I can come back later and see her once more. But I must hurry, who knows where the woman went, as I believe she has magic. I've got some searching in the Mirrors to do.

* * *

**Third Person Point of View **

A few hours after the Genie left, Regina started stirring lightly, barely registering what was happening, before drifting off into sweet, blissful unconsciousness. Off to the side a little, lurking the shadows, a figure resides, lurking there, not speaking at all, just watching Regina and smiling. It sits there for a few minutes, glimmering slightly, before disappearing in a puff of purple smoke.

And so the time keeps on drifting, as Regina slowly wakes up. It shouldn't be long now.

* * *

**A/N Hello lovely readers, first off, thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, and followed. It really does mean a lot to me. Now then, as I have said the last three chapters, I will not, nor will I ever own once upon a time, or anything here you recognize. I do believe that is quite obvious however. Anyways, I would appreciate it if I got some reviews from all of you lovely people letting me know what you think! It doesn't take long, and makes me quite happy to see a little number pop up. Thank you for just reading it though, seriously, you are all completely and totally awesome! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Regina's point of view**

I wake up, my vision still slightly blurred, and look around. It's just walls, with no doors and no exists. I try to get up, and walk around, but I don't get very far before I fall down and trip. I look to my feet and see two chains connecting me to the wall.

The room is illuminated quite well, and as I see no torches magic must be in play. Speaking of magic, I can just use my own to free myself, can't I? After all, what use is this power if I don't use it? I don't believe that there is any use for it, until I make a use for it.

So, I try to work up my magic, but it doesn't work. Something, or someone is blocking it. And I already know who. My Mother. Of course she would, can't have me escaping on her can she? Well, either way she'll see. I know she will, she thinks that she can force me to yield to her, and bend me to her will, but she's wrong. I will never give in, no matter how hard she tries, I will fight. Every second. I will not let her control my life anymore.

No, I will be stronger than I was before. I will not back down. Of course, I also doubt my Mother is going that back down either. She has patience she just chooses not to utilize it most of the time.

So I just sit there, waiting for her to inevitably come. I know she will, unless she wants me to starve to death in here, but I doubt that is the case, after all, if she wanted me dead, she could just rip out my heart, could she not? Really her ripping out my heart would be an almost poetic source of justice. Just as she ripped out my true love's heart, she rips out mine.

Of course, it isn't her fault. No it is Snow White's fault. It has to be, after all, if my Mother can do that and have no regrets, then, she would have to be evil, and if she is evil, then that means that I could be evil. And I can not be evil. I refuse to acknowledge that as even a possibly. No I am good, it is Snow White that is the evil one. Everything is all her fault. If it wasn't for her, none of this would have ever happened.

I can only believe that, because if not, then they might be right, I might really be evil. And I refuse to believe that. Snow White is the evil one. I am the good guy here, if only the rest of the world will see that.

But of course, they never will, because Snow White keeps fooling them. She tricks them with her act of innocence when in reality she is like a snake, coming in for the kill. Because while she may believe that she is innocent, and not realize that she is destroying these people, as I used to think so naively, I know better now.

**Nothing **is innocent. It might be deceiving you, pretending to be harmless, but it is all a lie. I am not innocent, I never was, Snow White is not innocent in this either. Nothing is.

If only things could be innocent, but they can't. It is but a dream that we fool ourselves with, in order to believe that we are better than others, but it is all wrong. No, it is the ones who are smart and know the truth that survive, they are the ones that know how to hide.

I sit there, in the pile of hay, waiting for something to happen, some sign of me not being alone, but so far, there is nothing. I don't like being alone. It feels so cold and dark. As if no one cares about you.

But none of that matters now. Right now all that matters is how long it is going to take before someone arrives. And I want that to be soon because I don't like waiting.

* * *

**A/N first off I still do not own Once upon a time, and I still do not thing that I will ever own it. I would love some reviews however, if you would be willing to take some time out of your day to give me one, I would much appreciate it!**


End file.
